The Conspiracy Plot
by Mysteriousmorningglory
Summary: Everyone is to afraid to defy the throne! That is, everyone but two Certain people. How will things work out for our conspiring heroes? Redo of prologue!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey! This is my third attempt at the prologue. ::sighs:: hopeful this one will be good. Enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own maid sama!

Chapter 1: prologue  
Once there was a beautiful land called Pawa. The land stretched in all directions and was indescribably beautiful! There were mountains, lakes, forests, rivers, and the birds seemed to always sing. The country itself was very powerful. Pawa had it all. Wealth, power, bountiful crops, and all sorts of things! And although the exterior of the country was lovely. There was a dark part of the land that was rarely spoken of. The outcasts. These were the people that dwelled in the outskirts of Pawa. These cities and villages lived in poverty and hunger because of how poor there soil was because of the poor soil, that brought poor crops, thus, bringing poor money. These people were often taken by soldiers because they were unable to pay taxes, were orphans, or went against the government. These reasons were enough for the government to make these people slaves. Few upper class people cared about these slaves. To them, they were simply tools to use.  
*flashback*  
Ten-year old Misaki woke up and stretched, pulling the strands of hay out of her hair. She looked outside, he sky was a dusky pink. She brushed out her hair and put on her white cloth dress. Although the dress was a little frayed, she felt lucky to actually have cloth instead of itchy burlap. As she was about to climb the ladder downstairs, she heard her mother "Please! We can talk this out! We need you hear!" She jumped when she heard her father say angrily, "Minako! I can't do this anymore! Day by day, slowly starving to death! I'm tired of this! I'd take you all with me, but there isn't enough food and money!" She heard her mother give a strangled cry " Please...please don't go!" Her father sighed. "I'm sorry Minako. Tell Misaki and Suzuna I love them." Misaki scrambled down the ladder. "Daddy! What are you doing?! What's going on mama?" He turned on his heel and walked out the door. Misaki chased after him "Father! If you loved us you wouldn't go! Don't leave! Daddy!" She blinked back tears of anger, sadness, and hate. "Daddy."  
*flashback*  
"This will be your home now." A man said gruffly, ushering a little boy in. Seven year old Usui looked up at the grand house, emotionless. "From now on, you are no longer allowed to your former home. If you see anyone you recognize on the street, you shall not acknowledge them. Understood?" The little boy nodded his blond head up and down. "That is all. Enjoy your home now. Goodbye Usui...Takumi. When the door was closed. Usui gripped his suitcase and lugged his suitcase upstairs. Once he was in his room, he looked outside and silently watched the sunset.  
*end flashback*  
Authors note:  
Yeah, the prologue is still super short. Sorry. Anyway, hope you all like the new prologue. Anyhow, I'm curious. What do you all want in this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there guys! Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! (I'm moving to a different state pretty soon so I don't know when I'll be able to update!)  
Chapter 2:  
(Misaki's pov)  
I looked out at the dry, flat, grounds of our fields, dust blowing across the plain ground. "Suzuna, did you find anything to eat?" She looked up at me triumphantly. "Yes! I found some potatoes over here!" I smiled a little. "Good. Lets start digging over where you found them maybe there's more!" The famine had started 18 months ago. Rain stopped coming, and all kinds of pests came and ate up the majority of our crops. Our pathetic excuse for a town, is on the outskirts of Pawa. Seika is well known for its poverty. "Oneechan there's nothing else. Lets go quickly home!" I nodded. "I didn't find anything else either."  
Suzuna looked at me and smiled "it's alright oneechan, we'll be able to eat today!" I looked back at her in wonder. It was amazing how she was able to be able to always look so happy! We quickly ran into our two room home. Our second "room" was actually a drafty loft. "Mama, we're home!" Suzuna announced. "Hello girls..." She smiled weakly. My friend Shizuko, turned around and smiled. "Hello Misaki." While suzuna cooked our meager scavenging results, Shizuko and I spoke together quietly. "Be honest. How is she...really?" Shizuko failed to look me in the eye. "There's...no medicine Misaki. I'm so sorry. She has..." I looked at her anxiously "she has...?" She bowed her head. "I'd...he surprised if she lasted the next twenty-four hours." I nodded. I expected something like this. Sickness had spread throughout Seika. Many had already died.  
(Normal pov)  
That night Misaki stood by mothers side reading aloud to her when she grabbed her hand. "Misaki..." She croaked. She put down her book. "Mother? Do you need water?" She shook her head. "No...Misa...Misaki...I want you and-and suzuna t-to leave Seika...find work...there's, there's...nothing for you...here." She held back tears. Suzuna ran over to her other hand. "But...mom...no. We'll all go together! We'll go to Miyabigaoka and find work, and get a cottage and-"Misaki was cut off. She shook her head. "No. There's no cottage for me." Suzuna choked out a sob. "M-mama! No! We-we're gonna go to-together! Mama..." She sniffled. "I need you..." She smiled "we'll meet again my darlings." With those last words, their beautiful mother passed on. The next morning was quiet. Suzuna, Misaki, Shizuko, and one other girl named Sakura buried there wonderful mother in the dry earth. "Suzuna, she was at peace when she left..." Misaki said trying to comfort her. After there burial, they all went inside. "So, you plan on going?" Shizuko asked. "Misaki! You can't leave us! We'll miss you way to much!" Sakura whined! "Sakura! That was there mothers last wish! Don't make this any harder on them!" Shizuko barked. "Hey...it's ok if she's upset. This is all sudden. When I get my hands on a map, we'll be on our way." Misaki said, putting an arm on Sakura. "We'll miss you." Sakura said finally. "We'll miss you to. And we'll write when we get the chance." This is how the four girls were friends. Minako, Misaki and Suzuna's mother, taught all of the girls to read, write, mathematics and all sorts of knowledge. The four were one of the few people who could were not illiterate. The next week, the girls were ready to begin there journey. "You be careful now. You have enough money?" They nodded. Shizuko and Sakura gave them bear hugs. "Be careful!" They both said. "Goodbye!" The two girls waved, and started there long journey.  
As they traveled on, they avoided tax booths were soldiers waited to over tax travelers. However, as they traveled on, they were finally stopped by the soldiers. "Where are you two, from, who are you, and where are you both going?" They both froze. Suzuna cowered at the sight of the two soldiers. Misaki however, looked at the two soldiers In the eyes and said firmly "we are from The village called Seika, and we are on our way to Miyabigaoka." At these words, the two soldiers laughed rudely. "You two are from Seika? Hey maybe we shouldn't even bother asking for taxes!" One laughed. "Alright you two tramps, where are your' parents?" The other soldier sneered at them. Misaki drew up angrily. "We are not tramps! You're both pathetic excuses for soldiers!" She said defiantly. "Where...are...your parents?" They looked away. "So...no parents. I'd be surprised if you knew the penalty for being an orphan!" The soldier said, with a sneer that could spoil milk. "Penalty?! How is being an orphan OUR fault?!" Misaki said angrily. Suzuna shrunk against Misaki "Misaki...be quiet...p-please." She whimpered. The soldiers approached them. "Orphans become slaves." Misaki glared and leaned toward suzuna. "Run." She whispered. She kicked the soldiers in the groins, grabbed Suzuna's hand and ran like the devil. "Into the woods suzuna! Soldiers are superstitious!" They then, disappeared into the misty, dark, forest.  
Authors note:  
End of second chapter! I hope yo guys like it so far! Review so I can know how to improve my writing! Anyway,  
I really dunno when I can update again. (Considering I'm moving this Saturday. ) anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Hi! The story is starting to pick up! At this point i'm not expecting many reviews but I'm here for fun! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter :)  
Chapter 3: The mysterious aid  
"Hurry Suzuna! Run faster!" Misaki urged her, praying that they'd hide in time.  
"I-I can barely breathe Misaki! I thought you said they'd be superstitious-"  
"I was wrong!" Misaki snapped. She then sighed wearily. "We need to find a hiding spot Suzuna." They both looked around. There were to many obvious hiding spots. The trees were much to tall for climbing. "Suzuna! See that tree?" Suzuna nodded. "It's hollow inside! You're small enough to squeeze through! Quickly!" Misaki pushed her to the tree. Then suzuna gave her a nervous glance. "Oneechan, what about you?" Misaki gave her a weak smile. "If I don't come back for you, in the next twenty minutes, run on to Miyabigaoka! Then we'll meet up there ok?" Suzuna nodded nervously, and squeezed into the tree. As soon as she was obscured from sight, Misaki ran out of sight. She then found her only option. Thorn bushes. She crawled under them, grimacing against the thorns pushing against and into her skin. She then heard the soldiers growl. "Where did those wenches run off to? When I find 'em, they're gonna be sorry they ever went against us!" The other laughed a very malicious laugh "you can bet they'll be sorry! Can't wait to make 'em little tramps pay!" Misaki shuddered against their words. Please, please don't find me. She begged in her mind. They paused. She held her breath. "No one's here, lets move on." When they disappeared she broke into a run. She had to find suzuna. What had happened to her? Was she ok? What if they find her? That was all that was in her mind as she tore through the foggy wood. "Hey did you hear that?" She heard a soldier say. "Sure did, one of the tramps. Lets find her." The footsteps were falling her way. She backed away, not sure where to hide. Suddenly, two arms shot out! One, grabbed her arms and the other clapped a hand over her mouth. "Do you WANT to get captured?" A voice hissed in her ear. "Your footsteps were so loud, a flare would've been less noticeable." Misaki flashed her amber eyes at her captor angrily. Just who did this guy think he was?! She struggled against his grip. "Stop moving." He whispered, his hot breath against her neck. He pulled her further behind the large tree. "Dang, I guess we lost 'Er. Probably just kept on going. Well, lets get a move on, little tramp, no one insults me an' gets away with it!" Misaki shivered thinking of the horrors that would've happened if she had a run-in with the soldiers. After all was quiet, the stranger finally released her. She looked up at him suspiciously. The man was wearing a midnight blue cape, face hidden. Her suspicious face turned quickly angry. "What's your problem?! I could've escaped by myself!" She snapped. The man smirked. "Interesting, normally most damsels in distress would've been a lot more grateful." She stomped her foot. "I am NOT a damsel in distress you-you-" she stumbled for a good comeback. "-perverted alien!" She said off the top of her head. His smirk deepened. "That's a first. I haven't even done anything perverted...yet." He grinned. She backed up three steps. "Just keep your distance stranger!" She gave an awkward bow. "Thanks for the help. Now go your own way. So long. " he watched the girl walk off. "Is there anyone else with you?" She stopped. She couldn't expose suzuna. This man might be an agent of the king. "No. No ones with me. I'm traveling alone. Goodbye!" She ran away.  
I never even asked his name. She thought. Oh well, I'll never see him again anyway. She added to herself. How wrong she was.  
Misaki finally made it to the tree suzuna had been in.  
"Suzuna? It's all clear, you can come out now." She paused. Nothing. Her face paled. "S-suzuna...? Co-come on now...jokes over." She waited. She tried to see inside of the tree. "Suzuna, this isn't funny anymore, come out!" She saw that the tree trunk was empty. There was no one there. She must've gone to Miyabigaoka alone. It had been twenty minutes after all. "Please be ok suzuna." She whispered.  
After traveling for two hours, she finally arrived at Miyabigaoka. And everything and everyone looked so...rich. Fancy carriages, cobblestone ground instead of dirt, ladies strutting about in fancy dresses who looked at her in disdain at her cut arms and legs, her matter hair, her burlap dress. She might as well shouted out "I'm a runaway orphan!" And that would be less obvious. She saw people  
Staring, and forced herself to continue her search for Suzuna. But, she didn't expect for this city to be so big! She had never been anywhere except Seika! Nothing compared to this. Misaki knew she was attracting to much attention and tried to step back into an alleyway so soldiers wouldn't find her. Too late. She saw soldiers run up to her. She backed up several steps. "Excuse me, but we want to ask some ques-" he was cut off by a shout. "It's the orphan tramp! Guys, seize the tramp! She's an orphan!" They approached her. Her eyes narrowed. When she was a little girl, her father had taught her aikido. She would polish them off one by one. She wouldn't be like the rest. She would fight them. The first soldier stepped forward and she beat him with ease. One by one they kept coming and one by one they were defeated. Finally, to many people surrounded her and she was knocked unconscious by all of the fists and kicks, the world spinning and darkening.  
Misaki pov:  
When I woke up again, every bone in my body felt on fire and my arms numb and useless. I observed my surroundings. Figured. A cell. A windowless cell, with heavy shackles and most likely...ghosts. I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought. I heard the door open and a soldier came in. "Thought you were brave didn't you wench?" He sneered "making the military look like a bunch of blundering fools?" I gave a low, humorless, chuckle. "That's because...you are all blundering fools, you big ugly brute." I was rewarded with a hard slap against the cheek. I gave him my best "death stare" and he continued. "Policies permit us to auction the slave first. But, if you don't sell, then you either are executed, or become...a galley slave. I jerked my head up, wide-eyed. Galley slaves were treated less than human, and worked to death under the most horrid of conditions. A galley slave is worse than death. That wasn't what I wanted. He looked down at me with cold eyes and grinned "you don't look as if your in good condition." He jerked me up, shackles and all. "Let's see how well you will sell." I was led to the town square and he roughly shoved me up a stone stage. I understood. Slave buying and selling was common here. Horrible. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a slave here you ought to consider to buy!" He announced loudly. The people all looked up at me and instantly grimaced at the sight. "All though she is a little worn, she has obvious muscles! Perfect for hard labor and farming!" People began to walk away, one by one. "All though she's sickly, and is a rebel, she can be subdued easily!" He announced. I glared at him and jerked away from him. Like I would submit to a creep like him! Or anyone! He grabbed my jaw. "Notice he raven black hair, her complexion, her amber eyes!" I was furious. neing treated like I was a horse at an auction the way beaas trying to sell one was looking at me anymore. Off to the galley for me. He smirked "looks like the galley for you wench." He said in a low voice. "Going once...going twice."  
At that moment, there came a voice.  
"I will buy her."  
Authors note:  
Chapter three is complete!  
Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Until next chapter!  
If there's any questions or suggestions about the writing or storyline, I will be happy to answer them!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: and here's my next chapter! Enjoy!  
Chapter three:  
"I will buy her." Everyone turned to look at the man who said that. Misaki's eyes narrowed to look at the man. He had blond hair,and had the most entrancing, beautiful emerald eyes. And...a midnight blue cloak. It's him! The perverted alien! She thought. A nobleman stopped and gaped at the man. "My-my lord- this, this GIRL is a slave because she is an ORPHAN and also DEFYED the throne to the point of her being one of the most rebellious slaves on the record! Do you really want to buy this-wench?!" The man looked calmly at the nobleman. "Are you questioning my taste and authority?" He asked him cooly. The man stepped back and laughed nervously. "Eh...n-no of course not Lord Usui." Usui eh? Misaki thought. "How much?" He asked. "Because of her strength she's quite valuable." The soldier said, obviously disappointed that he wouldn't be able to complete his revenge on Misaki. He's trying to squander a fortune out of him. Misaki frowned at the soldier."Ah hah. But you also said that she's rebellious, sickly, and difficult." Usui bargained. "Well, I did yes..." Usui smiled smugly and continued. "Also because of her charge of being a slave, the rights of the upperclassmen is violated by the 13th law of the 2nd act if you overcharge for the slave. You don't want to violate the law especially since you are a high-ranking soldier? You don't want that do you?" Misaki blinked. "This guy's a genius." She muttered. Who would've thought of that loophole? The soldier's mouth twitched. "No lord Usui." He sighed. "I suppose 50 pounds isn't much to ask?" He asked wearily. Usui looked at him in mock surprise. "50? 20 pounds." The soldier gaped. "B-but that's-that's...35 pounds! Take it or leave it!" Usui shook his head. "30 pounds." The man thought of the offer and finally sighed in defeat and handed Misaki's chains to Usui. "As you wish." Usui smiled politely. "Thank you." He handed him a pouch of money and walked away. "Keep the change."  
Once they were in the carriage, Usui undid Misaki's shackles. "Uh-thanks." She mumbled. "We meet again." Usui said. "You're the perverted alien!" She blurted out.  
"Second time I save you and that's all you can say? You truly are a masochist is you actually didn't want help."  
She glared at him. "I am no masochist!" She snapped. "You are so rude!" She snapped. "What's your name?"  
"I am Usui Takumi. And your name is...?" She glared. "I refuse to tell you." He leaned forward. She leaned back nervously."But you know...I am your master now so you really should tell me." She felt her cheeks heat. Coming from this guy, this sounded really, really wrong. But this entire situation was just plain wrong! After an intense staring-at-each-other-in-the-eye competition, Misaki finally heaved a sigh. "Ayuzawa Misaki." She murmured, not meeting his smirked. "That wasn't so bad was it...Ayuzawa?" She blushed and then shouted "Just because you know my name doesn't mean you're allowed to say it!"  
"Would you prefer 'my minion' or better yet...'my slave'?" Ayuzawa smiled sweetly at him. "Ayuzawa is perfectly fine, MASTER." She said in a voice dripping in fake sweetness.  
He chuckled. "I thought as much." Suddenly he turned serious and took her arm gently. "You're hurt." He said, looking concerned. She had nearly forgotten about her escapade in the looked at him in surprise. He was...concerned. She mentally shook her head. No way. There's no way he'd be concerned. She pulled her arms back. "It's nothing. I'm ok." The next half an hour was a quiet awkward silence. When they arrived, she gaped at the mansion. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?" Usui looked over her and gave a slight nod. She continued to stare up at the large mansion with the huge windows, the beautiful shade of blue that served as paint, the gardens, and the thick vine that curled up the side of the house. The two entered. Inside, a middle-aged woman with a black bob, and maid uniform bowed."Welcome home master! I trust your trip into Miyabigaoka went well?" When Usui nodded she smiled and looked over at Misaki with slight surprise. "Oh! Who is this master?" Misaki stepped forward. "My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I am pleased to meet you." The maid looked at her state and slightly frowned. "Ayuzawa will be staying here as a maid from now on. She'll need training." Usui said. "I'll be in my study." The maid bowed and turned to Misaki. "Hello Misaki! I am Satsuki! I am the manager here at the Usui manor! Lets get you washed up!" Satsuki said warmly. "Thank you manager." Misaki said quietly, still in awe at the beautiful home. After a bath, Satsuki showed her the room she'd be staying at. "This is Erika! Erika this is Misaki!She's your roommate! Misaki looked at the room. It was a soft green with beds, a closet, dresser, and washstand. Erica was a pretty red head with a graceful stature. Erica grinned and waved. "Hey! Nice to meet you Misaki!" Misaki smiled back. "Hey, nice to meet you!" The manager pointed to the closet. That's where the uniforms are! Go ahead and take a look." Misaki opened the closet and took a step back in shock. That had to be the most feminine thing she probably would ever wear. Black and white, rather short, and had frills! Frills for Pete's sake! Usui expected her to wear this-this-monstrosity?! Instead of complaining about the dress she politely smiled. "Thank you. I'd like to start my training right away, if that's possible!" Erica and Satsuki looked at her in shock. "Well...alright then Misaki. If that's what you'd like to do!" Misaki smiled and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you!" Although she'd rather serve in a bathrobe than actually wear this thing, she would just suck it up. When she was changed, she asked for her first task. "Honoka! Tonight, you're going to instruct Misaki how to serve the master dinner." Honoka nodded. Honoka had short Auburn hair with a happy expression on her face. "Yes manager!" With that she motioned for Misaki to follow her to the kitchens. There, she handed Misaki a silver platter. "This is the first course! You bring it in, and then stand in the corner. If he needs anything, he'll just ask you to bring it! Ok?" That shouldn't be so difficult. Misaki thought. "Sure thing Honoka!"  
Honoka grinned. "Good luck Misa-chan!" She said outside the door. Misaki cringed. Misa-chan? "...thanks." She said, then knocked on the door. "Come in." She entered. "Uh...hi." She said awkwardly. "It's time for dinner." He motioned at his desk "set it down there." She walked over and set it down. As she set down his meal she looked over at his work. Business papers about...making slavery illegal?! She gaped at his papers until he saw her looking over his shoulder and smirked. "What are you looking at Misa-chan?" She blushed. "Don't call me that you idiot Usui!" She snapped. "Do you read?" He asked. She sniffed indignantly. "What of it?" Then he gave her a small smile. "I didn't think most servants read?" She gave him a confused look. "Servant? But you're right. Most people like me can't read or write. I only can because mother taught me." He set down his pen. "I'll ask you again. Was anyone traveling with you?" He asked was still very fishy of this guy. She didn't trust him one bit. "Nope. I went to Miyabigaoka alone." She said proudly.  
"Will your mother miss you then?" She looked down at her hands and wrung her apron slightly. "No...my mother passed away. Recently."  
Usui frowned. "Oh." Misaki turned around and walked to the corner and stood there quietly. After a few minutes, Usui called her over. "Misa-chan! Ready for you to take this! I'm full so save dinner for tomorrow!" So he was trying to lighten the mood. Misaki glared at him. "Don't call me that! Geez, do I have to keep repeating myself?"  
"Oh yeah, you might want to put some salve on those scratches before they get infected."  
"What would YOU know about medicine, you perverted alien?" He just smirked to himself as if he knew something she did not. Misaki rolled her eyes, grabbed his tray and and flounced out.  
That night, Misaki looked up at the window, the moonlight dimly illuminating the room. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts went to Suzuna. What happened to her? Is she alright? By the time sleep came to her, she reached her resolve. She would fine her only family, even if it meant running away.  
Authors note: ok! So this is the end of this chapter!  
And I WILL try my best to make these chapters longer! If anyone has suggestions on how to make the story run a lot smoother than it has been, I'd be happy to hear it!  
P.s. I know I'm not that great of a writer, but this is really fun!  
Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hey! And here's my next chapter! Enjoy!  
"Misa-chan? Misa-chan? Time to wake up!"  
"...ok mother just five more minutes..." Misaki mumbled, half asleep. At this, Erica laughed. "I'm not your mother silly! Time to wake up already!" Misaki opened her eyes. Oh yeah. She was now a "servant". And her mother was dead. "I'm up..." She said groggily. "What time is it?" Erica sighed. "Good thing I always wake up earlier than you guys, or we would be late! It's nearly dawn!" Misaki leaped out of bed. "Nearly dawn? I slept in that late?" Erica sweat-dropped. "Eh...how early do you wake up usually?" Misaki straightened up proudly. "About two hours before sunrise!" Erica stared at her. "That's really early, Misaki." Misaki grinned. "Had to get chores done! Anyway, lets get dressed and start our day!" Within five minutes, they were in the servants hall, eating breakfast. A maid Misaki had not met looked at her curiously. "Who's that? New maid manager?" A girl with long hair pulled in a ponytail with glasses asked. Satsuki smiled. "This is Ayuzawa Misaki! You can all call her Misa-chan." Misaki looked up. "Misa-chan?" Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Yes! It's such an adorable name, don't you think?" All the maids nodded in agreement. "Now, this is Suburu! She's in charge of cleaning! And these other two girls are in charge of the kitchen." Satsuki introduced. The girls all waved at each other. Satsuki glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness! Look at the time! Master will wake up soon! Misaki, bring up his breakfast please!" Misaki nodded and took the tray. "Why am I having to serve his meals?" She muttered to herself. She knocked on the door. "Usui! I'm coming in!" She entered the room. Still asleep. She thought, walking over to the draperies, yanking them open. "C'mon Usui! It's morning! Wake up!" He opened his eyes. "Morning." He got up and Misaki blushed a shade of scarlet and turned her head away from him. "Don't you have a shred of dignity? Put a shirt on for goodness sakes!" He walked over to her. "Are you uncomfortable?" She glared at him. "Perverted alien! Just get on a shirt already!". At that moment, Satsuki opened the door with the tea. "Morning Master!How was your sleep?" He smiled at her. "It was very nice, thanks." Satsuki glanced over at Misaki. "Now, Usui-Kun you're making Misa-chan uncomfortable. Why don't you get on a shirt?" Usui nodded. "Thank you, you two can leave. Goodbye Misa-chan." He said in a taunting tone. Misaki glared daggers at him as Satsuki led her out. As soon as the door shut, Satsuki turned to her, ecstatic. "Kya! Misa-chan, you two would make the cutest, cutest, couple in the world! Moe moe moe!It's just so adorable I can't even believe how cute this is!" Misaki looked at her funny. "Aren't you misunderstanding something? I don't like Usui if that's what you're implying manager." Satsuki gave her a very sly grin. "Just wait Misa-chan...someday you'll realize I was right." Misaki inwardly snorted. Yeah right, like I'd fall in "love" with that pervert.  
A month later, Misaki had adjusted to her new lifestyle and was getting along nicely with the other servants. Misaki and Satsuki were making candles. "Manager? Question. How long have you been working for Usui?" Satsuki gave her a slightly sad smile. "It was eight years ago."  
**flashback***  
"What?" Satsuki's voice was a barely audible whisper. "But...what about the children? The children?" The man smirked. "They'll be going with you." Satsuki gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth. "Please Mr. Igurashi! The king himself gave me authorization to run this orphanage." Igurashi's smile grew. "But Ms. Satsuki, you have missed your payments and the throne is through with this orphanage. No money, can save your orphanage." Satsuki's shoulders slumped. "I...I shall fetch the children." She looked sadly into the faces of the wide-eyed children. "Are you all dressed warmly?" They nodded. "Now I'm sure your masters will be kind and wonderful people." All the children rushed forward, engulfing the young orphanage keeper in a hug. "Ms. Satsuki! How we'll miss you! We'll do our best!" Satsuki smiled gently at them all. "Soldiers! Take them to the chain gang!" Igurashi demanded, his son by his side with just as wicked smile.  
Little by little, the children got sold away until only Satsuki was left. "I was about to be sold away to a terrible man..." Satsuki explained quietly.  
Anyone else want this woman? No? Well then, going once- a nine year old boy looked up and raised his hand. "200 pounds." He proclaimed, looking over at the other bidder, daring him to bid again. After looking into the boy's eyes, the man shrugged. "I can find better slaves elsewhere." He muttered, slinking off.  
***end flashback***  
"Since then, I have been in Usui-kun's service." Satsuki explained happily. "He's treated me well and...he's like a son to me." Misaki looked at her. Usui had done that for Satsuki? Misaki finished her candle and looked at Satsuki carefully. This woman was definitely a motherly figure. In some ways she reminded Misaki of her own mother. The soothing way Satsuki spoke, her gentleness and kindness. "Now, are you done with that?" Satsuki asked. Misaki nodded. "Good. Suburu, is it alright if Misaki can borrow a dress and your coat? Suburu smiled. "Of course." Misaki looked puzzled. "Why do I need those?" Satsuki grinned. "So moe! You and Usui-kun are going to town to run errands!" Misaki sighed. "Yes manager." Five minutes later, Misaki was dressed in a burgundy dress with a tan coat, waiting for Usui. Usui walked down the stairs. "Hello Ayuzawa!" He greeted. "Ready to go?" Misaki gave a curt nod. "Lets go." When they were in the carriage, Usui gave her a funny look. "Out of curiosity Misaki, why do you call me Usui?"  
"Because that's your name idiot." She said as if it was perfect sense. "Yes, but why don't you add formalities like, San, Kun? I won't even ask why you don't call me master." Misaki rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously picture me saying something like 'usui-Kun'? Seriously, it's loads more fun to call you 'idiot Usui'. It's better than 'idiot Usui-kun'"  
At this, Usui busted out laughing. "What?" Misaki asked hotly. "Nothing. I just think you're funny." Misaki frowned. "I've never been called funny." Misaki said quietly. "I've never been called 'stupid Usui' or a pervert." He laughed. When they got to town, Misaki looked over at Usui. "By the way, what are we looking for?" He looked over and smirked. "You'll see Misa-chan." He said in a mocking tone. Misaki gulped. She most likely wasn't going to like this.  
Misaki glowered angrily at the dress boutique in front of her.  
"We're shopping for clothing? But I'm fine with the clothing I have!"  
"Yeah. A dress made out of a white burlap feed sack, covered in dirt and speckled with blood. Real fashion sense you have there Misa-chan." She lightly punched his shoulder. "You shut up." She automatically heard murmurs. A man looked over in shock."a slave punching her master? Horrid." Two men laughed rudely. "That boy needs to learn how to train his dog!" Usui silenced them with a glare. "This...is one of the many reasons I detest men." She whispered. Usui looked her way in surprise. She faked a smile. "Lets just go in. Ok?" He pulled her by the hand into the shop.  
"C'mon Ayuzawa. Just step out of the dressing room already."  
"No." She said flatly. "I look horrendous. I refuse to step out."  
"I won't buy it I just want to see how you look!"  
"To bad! I'm changing out of this dress!"  
"Ayuzawa, I'm going in there if you don't come out!"  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
Usui smirked. "Watch me!" He opened the door to see a fully dressed Misaki. "Gah! You pervert! This could've ended very badly if you came in five seconds later!" She said half embarrassed, half angry, her cheeks burning.  
She was wearing a pink dress with long puffy white sleeves, and bows everywhere. Usui just stared at her. "What? If you're going to laugh at me, go ahead." All he did was smirk. "I was just thinking of how cute you look." She blushed. "You're lying."  
"The blush is really cute to. It turns me on." Misaki pushed him out of the changing room and shut the door.  
Misaki left the store triumphantly with two dresses and a coat. Both the dresses and the coat were very simple and affordable. "Seriously..." Usui said shaking his head. She shot him a look. "What? I go by how affordable and endurable the dresses are. I really could care less about how I look." As they continued walking, a man bumped into them. "Hey, why don't cha watch where ya are going?" The man snarled. Misaki glared at him and was about to say something, but Usui silenced her with a look of warning. "Well...if it isn't Usui Takumi." The man sneered. Usui gave him a venomous look. "Tora Igurashi." Was all he said. Misaki continued to glare at Igurashi."Well, if it isn't the slave everyone's been talking about. The little country wench Usui picked up off the slave block. Misaki lowered her head, cheeks burning with angry and shame. "You're interesting, come here." He reached for Misaki, but Usui grabbed his wrist. "Keep your filthy hands off of my servant Igurashi. Or you'll lose it." Igurashi jerked his hand away. "Enjoy the street wench." Igurashi laughed. Usui walked away, misaki followed. As misaki passed Igurashi, he slipped a note into her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked back, but he was already gone in the streets.  
When Erica was asleep, she went to the desk and lit a candle and read the note.  
Slave,  
We found and have this girl.  
Age: 13-14  
Hair: raven black  
Eyes: amber  
If you want this girl back then you're required to come to Igurashi manor alone to retrieve her.  
Misaki's hands were shaking by the end of the letter. They had Suzuna. She would do it though. She would get suzuna now matter what.  
Authors note:  
After an exhausting trip in the car with my family and angry cats, we're finally at the half way point to our new home! Hooray! Anyway, until I get the chance to update, adios!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: hey folks! Here's your next chapter!  
Misaki was in the library dusting the shelves. It had been three days since that creep gave her the note. Since then, all she could do was plan and think on how to save her sister. She also thought of the precautions she would have to think of. What if Tora Igurashi really didn't have her? And she already knew he'd want something from her. Or else, why bother sending her the note? Also, she had a nagging feeling she ought to tell Usui about this, but she wasn't sure what he'd want to do. What if he went with her? Or worse, not let her go. She frowned. She'd have to think about that.  
Usui sat in the study looking over at his paperwork. At that moment, Satsuki knocked and opened the door. "Hello Usui-kun! The girls made you a treat today! Tea and some sponge cake they're experimenting with!" Usui nodded and motioned to his desk. Satsuki skipped over and put down the tray. "Is that all?" He shook his head. "Not quite. I have a question about Misaki." She looked up from the tray. "Oh? What about her Usui-kun?" She asked, silently hoping it was a romantic question. "How is she with her work?" Satsuki smiled. "She's a truly wonderful worker! She wakes up early, does a good job cleaning, is friendly to the other servants and is very strong! But..." Satsuki trailed off, furrowing her brow. Usui leaned forward. "But what?" He pressed. "I've noticed she's been acting a little strange these past three days. She's been a bit clumsy lately and is acting as if her head is in the clouds! Erica also told me that she's been up late into the night looming over something! Last night, Erica said she didn't even get into bed. I'm very worried about her..." Satsuki said, heaving a sigh. Usui nodded. "Thank you Satsuki. You may leave. Have Misaki come up." She gave him a brief bow and left. "Misaki! Usui-Kun wants to talk to you! Misaki frowned. Had he caught on? Hopefully not. "Yes manager, I'll go straight away." Misaki said, brushing off her skirt and standing up. She walked to the study and came in. "What do you want Usui? I have chores to do." Usui looked at her seriously. "Sit down Misaki." Was all he said. Misaki, inwardly panicking sat down. "What?" She asked.  
"Who were you traveling with?" Misaki looked at him uneasily. He hadn't really done anything that would give her a reason to not trust him. She had nothing to lose anymore. She had to tell him. "Her name is Suzuna. We're related...uh...well...you know when we went to town a few days ago...? Well...uh..." Honoka knocked and entered. "Master, someone is here to visit you." Misaki noted that Honoka looked very on edge. Apparently, not many people came to visit. "Alright bring him in. We'll continue this conversation later." Misaki nodded and got up. "Oh you don't have to get up." A suave voice said. She looked back at Tora Igurashi. Misaki noticed Usui's irritated, if not, angry look. "What are you doing here?" Usui asked. Igurashi gave him a smile that sent chills down Misaki's back. "I'm here to see Misaki to offer a proposition...in fact...a trade." Misaki felt her stomach do a backflip. "A...a trade?" Was all she could say. Igurashi raised his finger and snapped. The door opened again and...Suzuna came in. Misaki paled. "S-suzuna!" She gasped. Suzuna looked at her as if she desperately wanted to speak to her but kept silent. "What do you want from me?" She demanded. Igurashi smirked. "Simple. Become MY slave. Once that happens, I shall free Suzuna. Misaki's jaw tightened. "How am I supposed to know if you'll free her?" She asked hotly. Igurashi bowed and took Misaki's hand, and kissed it. "Upon my word of honor." Misaki felt nauseous. "You have three days. Think about it. Come suzuna." The quivering girl bowed and followed Igurashi. Misaki could only stand there in complete shock and anguish. Usui just looked at her. After a minute of shocked silence, Misaki spoke up. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She demanded. "All I can say is that if you want to retrieve your sister, you may. You have my permission." Misaki looked at him. That was it? She thought. She then turned and ran out of the room.  
Later that evening Satsuki was in the study with him. "Usui-kun. Misaki told me her decision. She's leaving early morning. Are you...are you really going to let her just walk away and never return?" Satsuki asked with clear pain in her voice. Usui didn't say anything but stared out the window, void of emotions.  
The next morning, Misaki got out of bed. She knew what she had to do. And she would do the brave thing. She would leave for Igurashi manor. She got out of bed, got dressed in a long sleeved brown dress with a white apron, slipped on her shoes, and stepped out of Usui manor. As she walked away, she reflected on her short time there. Although he was a massive pervert, childish, annoying, and a clear idiot, he was also...one of the kindest people she had ever met. She thought with mixed emotions. I'll tell Suzuna to come here. She thought. Surely Usui wouldn't turn her away. By noon, she had arrived at the mansion. She nervously knocked on the door. A pretty maid opened the door. "May I help you ma'am?" She asked with an obvious fake sweetness to her forced a smile. "Yes...I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm here to see Mr. Igurashi." The maids smile wavered for a moment. "Of course. Please come in." Misaki looked around her. The place was gigantic. There were paintings and rugs, vases and flowers. The maid knocked on the door. "Mr. Igurashi, Ms. Ayuzawa is here."  
"Send her in. Bring Suzuna."  
Misaki entered cautiously. "Mr. Igurashi. She said shortly.  
"Misaki. How nice to see you." At that moment, suzuna came in. "Misaki!" She said, instantly hugged her. Misaki returned the hug. Her sister would finally be ok. She had fought so hard to find and ensure her safety and was so happy she was ok. "Keep your promise!" She demanded. "Return Suzuna!" Igurashi smiled. "Suzuna, you are free to leave. You are no longer my slave." Suzuna turned to Misaki. "But sister, what about you? Will you be alright?" Suzuna asked, worry etched into her face. Misaki forced a smile. "It will be alright Suzuna. Once you leave here, go to Usui manor. Say who you are, and I'm sure you'll be able to get a job. Understood?" Suzuna nodded and gave her one last hug. Igurashi cleared his throat. Misaki glared at him. "Close the door on your way out." He said lightly. Suzuna gave her a worried look, but closed the door. Igurashi calmly walked over to a drawer and began casually sorting through it. "You know...ever since the uproar you caused in Miyabigaoka, the king has been very upset about you." Misaki's blood ran cold. She jiggled the door knob. Locked. "I can't have you setting examples like that to the people." Misaki stepped away from the door, searching for an escape route. She then realized the only way out was to take him out. She quietly walked toward him, intending to take him out by surprise. Igurashi grabbed her wrist and flipped her to the ground. Misaki winced against the pain, and tried to fight back. "No good Misaki. I know Judo. You're helpless against me. Misaki still struggled until Igurashi pinned her arms above her head and held a gun to her head. He loaded the gun, misaki, terrified, continued to fight his grasp. He reached for the trigger, misaki froze. The door was busted open. "Alright, stop right there." Said Usui cooly. Misaki looked up at him in utter shock. He had came for her? He came? But how? He reached down and pulled Misaki up by her wrist and pulled her close to him. "You sure aren't a gentleman Igurashi." He chastised. He glared. "It was never Misaki's decision on wether or not she left. I am her master, therefore, she obeys me! I said she could come here, not become someone else's servant or be murdered. She is coming with me."  
Igurashi sneered. "Then Suzuna stays with me." Usui shook his head. "You've already freed Suzuna." He pulled Misaki away." Lets go."  
Suzuna waited outside. "Misaki! You're coming with me?" Misaki nodded. "I am!" Suzuna glanced over at Usui. "Thank you sir for retrieving my oneechan." Usui smiled at her. "It was my pleasure." As they walked to the carriage, Usui leaned over to Misaki and smirked. "Oneechan?" She blushed "sh-shut up! She's always called me that." She looked away a bit uncomfortably. "Uh...you've been doing a lot for us...me...so...I'm not really good at stuff like this so...Usui...thank you." He looked her way and smiled.  
Later that day, since the housework was completed and Usui didn't need them, the maids sat around the servant hall table talking. "So what happened?" Misaki asked. "Why couldn't I find you?" Suzuna looked at her, calmly explaining. "I couldn't find you so I went on ahead, but you had taken the map and I got lost. So, I ended up going to a small town where I won this dress! So I traveled from town to town to find Miyabigaoka! I won my food!" Misaki looked at her flabbergasted. She won all of her life necessities. Won it. "Uh...how did you get to working with Tora Igurashi?"  
"I asked him if he ever met you and he said you worked for him." Misaki's eyes darkened at her reply.  
"He tricked you Suzuna?" Her sister nodded unhappily.  
"Then he wouldn't let me leave." Misaki glowered.  
"What a punk." She muttered angrily.  
Suburu shook her head. "How awful." Satsuki shook her head. "Suzuna, what would you like to do in the manor? What can you do?" Suzuna thought for a moment. "Well...I'm pretty good at winning prizes. I also cook." Satsuki's face lit up. "You cook?" She squealed. "How wonderful! Then that's what you'll do!" Suzuna turned to Misaki. "By the way oneechan, don't you think it's about time we send Sakura and Shizuko a letter? I'm very sure they will want to hear from us!" Misaki grinned at the suggestion. "Good idea Suzuna!"  
Authors note:  
End of chapter! I am finally done with long car rides ::fist pump:: yes! Now all that's left is unpacking and enduring the next few weeks in temporary living! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:  
Hi everyone! So sorry about the wait! But for those who have moved, you know how it is :/ it really is a tedious process. Anyway, here's my next chapter.  
"So. You'll be going on a trip?" Misaki asked. Usui nodded. "Yup. Business trip. I shouldn't be gone long. Maybe three days at the most. Misaki smirked. "Well take your time up there Usui. It'll be relaxin to not have a pervert here." Usui shook his head. "That was hurtful Misa-chan." He said playfully. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, get over it wus." She snorted, and walked out. As she reached the door she stopped and looked back. "Will you need help packing?" He nodded.  
An hour later, the two of them started packing up his trunk. "Since it's the middle of winter, you're taking a coat." He looked at the coat and groaned. "That coats so hot!" She looked at him like he was the dumbest thing. "Geez! Coats are supposed to be hot! Idiot Usui..." She yelled. He then gave her a devilish smirk. "W-what is it?" She stuttered. She didn't like that look he was giving her. "You know...you're helping me pack...willingly." She blushed. "Yeah? So what?" He turned around and continued to pack. "Nothing, it reminds me of something a wife would do. Help her husband pack." She blushed all the way to her ears. "Why-you-you-" she stammered, trying to find words. "You stupid perverted alien! Pack the rest on your own!" With that, she stomped out of the room, slamming the door. Satsuki noticed this and smile. "Misa-chan, it's so nice that you two get along very well! So moe!" Misaki inwardly gagged. "How on earth did you get the idea of that manager?!" Satsuki smiled and continued dusting. "Usui-kun has never really had friends. In fact, you and I are most likely the only two people who actually can carry on conversations with him. Lets just say he's...never been very social." Misaki cocked her head at her. How strange. She had always expected Usui to be one of those people who always had friends. Come to think of it, no one ever came calling on the house and when Usui went to town, he never really spoke with anyone. Odd. He exited his room holding his trunk over his shoulder with extreme ease. "See ya." He said, winking at Misaki. Misaki blushed and turned her back to him. "Goodbye idiot Usui."  
The rest of the day was very quiet. Honoka looked over at the girls in the servants hall. Misaki was pouring over books that Usui lent to her, Satsuki was reading Romeo and Juliet, Suburu was knitting, and Erica was sipping tea. "It sure is quiet without Misaki yelling at Usui, isn't it?" Honoka observed. Misaki was to absorbed in her book to listen. Satsuki smiled. "You're right Honoka chan!" Erica thought for a moment, then said "I think Misa has a thing for Usui-kun." Misaki, hearing this, slammed her book down. "WHAT?! No way!" The girls all gave each other a knowing look. "Misa-chan, he's done so many sweet things for you! He's risked his life, reputation, and he obviously cares about you! How come you don't like him?" Misaki shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought of him like that." Honoka smirked. "Misa-chan, stop being so self righteous, you really should stop acting like you're to good to be here." With that, Honoka flounced out. "Honoka-chan! Misaki she can be like that sometimes. Don't take her words to seriously ok?" Misaki gave a short nod, still. Surprised Honoka had the ability to say such nasty words. The next day, Suzuna and Misaki got ready to go to town. "Anything else you guys need before we head to town?" Misaki asked, checking her list before heading out. "Oh! We need some nutmeg!" One of the kitchen maids said. Misaki made sure there was enough money for the supplies. "We're off!" They went to the stables and got a horse. Twenty minutes later they were in town. "Hey, oneechan, I'm going to the post office to see if I won anything!" Misaki saw the post office was in sight so she smiled. "Ok Suzuna, I'll be in the spice shop." She walked in. Five minutes later, Suzuna ran in and found Misaki. "Misaki! We got a letter from Shizuko and Sakura! Misaki nearly dropped the basket. "Seriously?" Suzuna nodded. "I also won some cakes, tea, and beef, so lets go pick them up!" Misaki nodded. "Beef this time? Wow Suzuna," she said teasingly. "You could have a career with your post cards!"  
"I know." Said Suzuna seriously. Misaki sweat-dropped. Sometimes Suzuna can be really strange. "Uh-oh, looks like rain!" misaki commented. "I think its pretty." suzuna said. Misaki agreed. the sleet and rain looked like crystals against the grey they continued to walk, they heard a high-pitched shriek. Misaki gasped in shock and anger. A girl about 18, hands and neck in stocks, and a man loomed over her, whip in hand. "How DARE YOU NOT TELL YOU OWN MASTER THAT YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND HAD A CHILD!" He whipped her and Misaki shuddered. "M-master- I thought- I thought you'd make-make her work-! She's such a ill little girl-" the woman sobbed hysterically. "I wouldn't make her work! I'd sell her! And that's just what I'm going to do!" The woman let out a wail of despair. As the man raised the whip, Misaki rushed in front of him and let the whip streak across her neck and down her chest. Suzuna screamed, and Misaki shakily grabbed his whip. "You people are so blind! You actually let humans suffer like this! It's not slaves fault we were born into poverty! It's not slaves faults that they're orphans! And the kingdom scares us into silence! Even if you think it's wrong, you cowards and weaklings just do what the king tells you to do wether right or wrong! You're all like dogs!" The people gasped at the girls outburst. Misaki bore her amber eyes into the slave owners. "And you-you're the worst." At this the man angrily lashed his whip at misaki, hitting her arm. As he raised his whip again, someone grabbed his wrist. "It's not polite to hit a lady." The man glowered angrily. "She's no lady. More like a bi-" Usui cut him off. "You'll have to excuse her. She's my cousin. She's still recovering from scarlet fever and is slightly delirious at times." The man nodded. "Begging your pardon then." Usui nodded toward the slave. "Also, I think you ought to release the young woman and let her keep her child. The man looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it and silently released the girl. A young man ran up, hugged her close and started crying. "But, we have to remember that slaves are also humans. Humans with thoughts and emotions. Next time, think of how you would react to something." The crowd silently dispersed, until all who were left was Usui, Misaki and Suzuna. "Suzuna. Get a carriage. Tell him Lord Usui needs it." She nodded and ran quickly. He kneeled down next to Misaki and slightly grimaced. Blood was slowly streaming into the water and she was very pale. He took off his damp cloak and put it over her sopping wet clothing. He put his head on top of hers. "Misaki...why do you always put yourself in danger for others. You could have..." Usui let his words hang in the icy rain. He picked her up as if she was made of glass and ran, trying to find Suzuna. Suzuna met him halfway, holding the horse with a rope. He placed Misaki in the carriage, helped Suzuna in, tied up the horse and got into the carriage. Suzuna looked worriedly at Misaki, who was drawing in frail, shaky breaths. "Usui-San...she's going to be...alright?" He looked down at Misaki. "Try to get some sleep Suzuna. You might not get much back at the house." Suzuna, who was emotionally drained, leaving her exhausted, fell asleep quickly. I have to keep Misaki awake. He thought. She looked up at him. "U-Usui...h-how did you get here...? Why am I all wet?" Misaki asked slowly .Usui shook his head. "I came back early. Ayuzawa, why didn't go just stay out of it?"  
"Do you really think I'd stay out of something like that...idiot Usui?" He smirked and shook his head. "No."  
"Why do you always show up just in time and save the day?" Usui shook his head and pointed toward Misaki's wounds. "Didn't this time."  
"You're always...always saving me...and helping me...and yet, I haven't done anything for you..." Usui looked down at her and pulled her close. "There'll never be a need for you to try and do anything for me. I'll always be here to save you. And someday, you'll fall for me." Misaki shook her head as best as she could. "Really...saying things like that. You really are just a perverted alie-!" Misaki cried out and coughed up blood. "Wh-what's happening to m-me...?" She spluttered. Usui quickly tore off the hem of her dress and handed it to her. "Use this as a handkerchief." He motioned for the carriage to stop then opened the door, carrying Misaki with him. "Coach man, drive on to the house." The man cast a concerned look at the bleeding girl. "Aye sir." Suzuna woke up. "Usui! Where are you going?" Usui spurred the horse. "To the manor! This carriage is to slow!" He put his horse into full gallop. The icy wind and rain stung like bees, but Usui, shielding Misaki hurried toward the manor. "Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Stay awake! Tell me, what did you do today?" Misaki mumbled some incomprehensible words. "Uh-huh. And-and what did you have for breakfast?" As he kept asking questions he kept his eyes out for the manor and finally spotted it. When they arrived he hopped off the horse and burst into the manor carrying Misaki safely in his arms. He hurried to the servants quarters. "No fireplace." He muttered. "Satsuki! Get a fire going in one of the guest bedrooms! Suburu! Get bandages! Erica, get some boiling water, and herbs! Honoka, get Misaki's nightgown! Satsuki gasped in horror at the sight of them and scurried to her task. He took Misaki in and laid her down on the bed. "Hang in there Ayuzawa! Take deep breaths! Don't fall asleep!" He saw the girls come in. He went behind a changing screen and sat down. "Take off her wet clothing and put a sheet over her body." When that was done, he carefully put on medicine and bandages. He put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up." He threw a comforter on her and took her injured arm and started rubbing salve on it. "Get some broth and cold water." Satsuki looked worriedly at Usui. "Usui-kun, you're soaked to the bone, please change!" Usui shook his head. "Ayuzawa, stay awake!" After five hours, Misaki was no longer in need of vital care. "Goodness Usui-kun, you ought to be a doctor. Usui smiled. "She's alright." He looked over at Suzuna who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. "Go ahead and get her to bed. I'll be up here with Ayuzawa. Satsuki gave him a "moe" smile and said "alright Usui-kun." In the silence of the room, Usui gently took Misaki's hand and looked at her. He never knew someone could be so strong, so brave. She was the first person in his life who looked at him as Usui. Not master, not lord, not anything but Usui. He moved a strand out of her hair and smiled at her. She was one of the few people in this world he truly cared for. And he was the only person who could protect her. He looked down at her and blinked in surprise. Misaki was awake...and she was crying.  
Authors note:  
And end! I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Heh, heh, sorry about that, but I needed to get this chapter published.  
Sorry about the time it took. I am smack-dab in the middle of moving and I was at a writer's block. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:  
Sorry for the delay folks! My house was having Internet difficulites. So, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
Usui looked down at Misaki. She was having some kind of nightmare. "Father...no...don't do this to us...mother..." Usui gently shook her. "Hey...hey Ayuzawa...wake up. C'mon." Her eyes snapped open, and she started breathing hard. "Wh-what happened? U-Usui...where am I? Where's my mother? Where's mother?" She's still half asleep, he thought, dampening a cloth and putting it on her forehead. Her breath slowly went back to normal. "You had some kind of nightmare." Usui said. Misaki looked away from him. "No...not a nightmare...just...just a recollection of the past." Usui gently brushed the corner of her eye. "You were crying though." Misaki, instead of getting angry, (Usui's theory was she was to tired to get worked up) gave a deep sigh. "I was crying?I was only small girl." Usui shook his head. "Ayuzawa you don't have to talk about it."  
"No...I want to. You see...we were in debt..."  
***flashback***  
Misaki felt sweat on her brow as she pulled the rough, thick weeds of the ground, and the hot sun burned her. It hurt, and her hands were blistered but she was determined to finish her job. She had to finish by sunset today, or else the crops wouldn't get planted in time. As she continued her work she heard people come to the door. She frowned. Those same men had continued to come for about a year now. They would come into the house and mama would make Suzuna and Misaki go outside. All she heard most of the time was something about debts and lots of money for large loan. It was finally sunset and Misaki was done. "Hey mama! I've got it all done!" Her mother smiled warmly. "That's my birthday girl." Misaki gave her a big, childish smile. "So, when is father coming home?"  
"Probably in a few minutes so why don't you get washed up and get ready for dinner." Misaki scramble up the loft ladder and started getting ready. Ten minutes later, her father came in the door. "I'm home!" He announced.  
"DADDY!" The girls squealed. "Hello my little ten year old!" She smiled. "Did you get me a birthday present?" He grinned at her and ruffled her hair.  
"You'll get it after dinner." Misaki pouted, but only for a moment, before skipping off to help her mother by setting the table. After a meager, but enjoyed meal, her father presented her a small little rag doll. Misaki grinned and held the doll high in the air. "It's beautiful! I shall name her Marianna!" Her parents smiled lovingly at her. But tonight, Misaki noticed her father had a different smile. It seemed distant and sad. Before they went to bed, her father held Suzuna and Misaki in his lap. "I love you both very much. You always have to remember that. No matter what, I'll always love you and your mother." Misaki was puzzled at his strange words.  
***end of flashback***  
Misaki sighed. "The next morning, father left the family behind for Miyabigaoka. He never wrote, never came back. Although he said he loved us, I..." She felt hot tears drop on her hands. "...I don't believe that he actually cared at all." Usui said nothing. He just looked at her.  
Misaki sighed and looked out the dark window up to the sky with stars sprinkled across the inky night. At last Usui said something. "So...that's why you don't really like men?" She slowly nodded. "Yes. When father left, the debtors seized the majority of our fields, crops, finances, they even took my doll away. They took all the clothing that was worth a few coins, the dishes, the one good silver pot we had that wasn't was awful."  
"It must've been very hard on your family."  
"When sickness swept through, and because of stress, her weak body, and her many illnesses, mother died." Usui gently took her hand. She didn't pull it back. "Misaki, you should get some rest." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." She blushed and was about to yell at him for kissing her, but he was already gone. She blushed. He kissed her forehead.  
The next day, Misaki insisted to begin work again. "I am working!" She declared. "And absolutely no one can stop me!" Satsuki looked at her worriedly. "But you are still recovering from your fever, and you still have a slight cold from being in that cold rain for so long!" Misaki gave her a confident smile. "Who cares? I can withstand this! I used to work all the time when I was sick!"  
"Well...I guess we can see how you feel by the end of the day..." Satsuki said weakly. Misaki smiled. "Thanks! I'll get right to work!"  
The first half of the day was uneventful. They cleaned and cooked, and Usui went to town (by himself. He swore her never take Misaki to town again because of how much trouble she always seemed to cause.) that afternoon, there was a firm knock on the door. Misaki answered uncertainly. They never had visitors. "Uh-may I help you?" She was looking at a gentleman with slicked back, black hair, and eyes that were very much like Usui's except with a sharper, more cruel look. "I am here to see Takumi." He snapped impatiently. "Where is he?" He glared at Misaki like it was her fault.  
"He is out at the moment, would you like to wait in the sitting room for him?" Misaki said with as much false politeness she could muster.  
"Very much so." The man brushed past her and sat down.  
"Get me some tea, now." Misaki gave him a stony glare but said, "of course SIR." She stalked into the kitchens.  
"Manager, when is Usui coming home?"  
"I don't know! Usui-kun didn't tell me." Satsuki said apologetically.  
After Misaki spent half an hour continuing to reassure the man that Usui would be coming soon, she finally saw him walking from the stables, where he just placed his horse. She stalked out to him.  
"Where were you?" She hissed. He gave her a confused look.  
"Town."  
"A very rude "gentleman" has been waiting for you the past hour." Usui cocked an eyebrow.  
"Someone being here to see me?" He went in to the sitting room and stopped. "Hello Takumi." Said the man cooly.  
"Gerard. Nice to see you." Gerard gave a low, humorless, chuckle.  
"No needs for the theatrics brother, I already know you hate me. Sit down." Brother? Misaki thought. He has a brother?  
"Now then to business." Misaki quietly poured tea and pretended not to hear anything, although she was listening intently. Gerard tossed Usui a newspaper.  
"I thought it was very clear that you were not to create scenes when you left the Walker mansion. And here you are with some tramp maid, making a bloody rebellion!" Gerard said angrily, banging his fis on the table.  
"I won't tolerate this, and nor will grandfather. You have caused many stirrups the past few months! From freeing slaves from the stocks to actually BUYING rebels who were doomed to the galleys, and then making speeches in major cities about the cruelty of slavery! I will not tolerate it any further!" Usui was silent the entire rampage.  
"You are to pack your things and leave with me tomorrow Takumi. You are returning to Walker mansion. Usui's eyes slightly widened but didn't say anything. Gerard stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality." He walked out. "I'll see myself out." Usui stared at the door Gerard had walked out of for a very long time until Misaki said rather timidly, "Usui? Are you...alright?" Usui gave her a forced smile. "Very much so. I should get packing. "  
"I'll help you!" Misaki offered.  
While they were packing, a thousand questions were going through Misaki's head. Gerard was his brother? Why was Usui sent to live on his own? Why? And why..? Question after question. Usui looked over at her and smirked. " you look as if your head is going to explode with questions."  
"What's going to happen to this place?" Misaki blurted out. "What's going to happen to us?"  
Usui's smile faded. "I don't know." He said.  
"Usui we need to get you out of here!" Usui shook his head.  
"There are guards and spies out there no one can leave. I'll expect that they'll allow someone to be the new master of this house." Misaki shook her head. "This isn't fair! If we speak out against the throne, we lose everything!" She said angrily. Usui looked at her. "You're a brave girl. Don't ever be anything else but brave."  
The next morning, Usui left the house, with four guards escorting him.  
"Is he really that dangerous?" Misaki thought to herself.  
Gerard looked at all the servants, his face grim.  
"From now on, you shall be serving a new master. You are expected to do your best or else you shall have sever consequences. I'd like you to meet your new master, Tora Igurashi." Igurashi stepped from the shadows, his smile fixed. Suzuna gave an involuntary shudder. "Welcome home...master." The girls all said solemnly.  
Authors note: and cut! This is a short chapter because I really needed to get a new one out there. Well, I hope you all liked it, sorry for the wait.


End file.
